Need You Now
by missybw
Summary: Uma adolescente se envolve em um mundo que nunca deveria ter entrado. Poderia um jovem de cabelos cor de bronze salvá-la?


**NEED YOU NOW**

**Nome: **Need You Now (Preciso de Você Agora).

**Autora: **Missy/Bibiana.

**Gênero: **Universo Alternativo. Drama. Romance.

**Censura: **+17/18

**Restrições: **Contém cenas de auto-mutilação, pode conter cenas de sexo, e uso de drogas.

**Sinopse:** Bella era diferente de todas as garotas de FHS. Não tinha amigos, andava pelos cantos, tirava notas boas, se vestia de uma maneira diferente e tinha uma aparência diferente. Edward, um filho dos sonhos para qualquer mãe, e o garoto dos sonhos para qualquer garota. Sua chegada em Forks, acaba mudando completamente a vida de Isabella. Poderia Bella, se _apaixonar_ por um garoto tão diferente dela?

**OBS: **

x A Bella é completamente diferente de todos os tipos de Bella que eu já escrevi.

x Vai ter drama, e provavelmente por causa disso, vai envolver drogas e auto-mutilação.

x **Plágio é crime!**

x Review = Preview.

x Fanfic inspirada na música Need You Now – Lady Antebellum.

**BOA LEITURA!**

.

**PRÓLOGO **

Ela ajeitou sua bolsa no seu ombro, enquanto pegava as chaves do seu carro encima da mesa da cozinha. Saiu pela porta, fechando-a silenciosamente para não atrapalhar sua mãe. Apertou o alarme, entrando em seguida em seu Astra. Dirigiu suspirando até Forks High School. Estacionou no local de sempre, e pegou sua bolsa, passando para seu ombro. Fechou a porta do carro e já ouvia os murmúrios que viam em sua direção. Ignorou, como _sempre_. Apertou o alarme do carro e caminhou até a secretaria ignorando todos os olhares que os estúpidos alunos lançavam a ela.

Pegou seus horários na secretaria, e foi para a aula de Inglês, que seria a primeira. Se sentou na ultima classe como sempre, e pegou um livro qualquer. Pegou seu iPod, botando na musica que estava tocando e se afundou nas páginas, até a hora do professor chegar.

Abriu seu caderno, e tirou os fones de ouvido. Guardou seu livro, e começou a copiar as anotações que o professor dava. Ao seu lado, estava o resto dos vinte e nove alunos, que para ela, eram totalmente desconhecidos. Ela nunca havia conversado com eles ou rido com eles. Era apenas a mais deslocada da turma, e não tinha amigos.

Passou a mão por seus cabelos negros e curtos. Suspirou pesadamente anotando tudo o que o professor falava, quando uma batida na porta atraiu a atenção de todos os alunos da turma e do professor. Na porta, estava um garoto que podia ser comparado com um deus grego por sua beleza. Ele tinha a pele pálida, um olhar verde cativante, e um sorriso envergonhado nos lábios finos e vermelhos. Seu cabelo era de um tom bronze e estavam totalmente bagunçados. Vestia uma jeans, um tênis e uma camiseta que estava coberta pelo casaco.

Ela olhou para o lado e viu suas colegas suspirarem e olhares uma para outra com um olhar cúmplice. Mordeu os lábios, enquanto o professor mandava o novo aluno entregar alguns papeis a ele. O professor apresentou o aluno que se sentou na classe ao lado dela.

— Oi. — ele sussurrou para ela, enquanto pegava seu material. — Sou Edward.

Ela não respondeu. Apenas olhou para ele e deu um sorriso mínimo e não deixou aparecer seus dentes infantis e brancos. O professor se virou para escrever no quadro, e Edward aproveitou para sussurrar novamente para ela.

— É para anotar tudo o que ele escrever?

Ela apenas assentiu sem dizer nada, e voltou sua atenção para o quadro negro que já havia algumas anotações. Suspirou começando a copiar novamente. Ele então, começou a escrever o que estava no quadro. Cruzou seus pés embaixo da mesa, e ouviu risinhos de algumas garotas ao seu lado, e sorriu para si mesmo. Era _sempre_ assim.

Lembrou que a menina ao seu lado não havia falado com ele. Ela não parecia ser como as outras garotas. Talvez ela _realmente_ não fosse. Seu cabelo era todo repicado e preto. Nos seus olhos, estava uma maquiagem forte, mas mesmo assim, dava para ver seus olhos verdes, assim como os dele. Seu nariz era perfeitamente desenhado, e seus lábios eram vermelhos e carnudos, e quase sempre que ele olhava, estavam sendo mordidos pelos dentes infantis dela. Nas suas mãos, havia um anel e em seus pés ela calçava um all star preto surrado. Ele se surpreendeu ao olhar seu all star. Não era para garotas da idade dela andarem com saltos, como as suas novas colegas?

Quando o sinal bateu, a menina ao seu lado se levantou guardando seu caderno e seu estojo. Colocou a bolsa no seu ombro, e saiu pela sala sem olhar para trás ou para os lados. Saiu sem olhar para ele.

— Quem é ela? — Edward perguntou para o seu colega que estava sentado ao seu lado.

— Ow, ei cara. Sou Mike! — o colega dele falou, sem responder a sua pergunta.

— Edward. — falou, e apertaram as mãos. — Mas, quem é ela?

— Hm.. acho melhor você não se envolver com ela.

— Por que? — Edward perguntou, colocando sua mochila nas costas.

— Ela não tem amigos, não fala com ninguém, e muitos dizem que ela usa drogas. O pai dela morreu a alguns anos atrás, e ela mudou totalmente depois disso. Tem alguns que até tem medo de falar com ela, mas Isabella não tem nenhum histórico de violência no colégio, não que eu saiba, mas ela é muito diferente das outras meninas. Digamos que ela é conhecida como... Isabella "A Estranha". — Mike concluiu.

**FIM DO PRÓLOGO.**


End file.
